The 16th International Leucocyte Culture Conference will be held at Cambridge, England, on August 19-25, 1984. The theme of the Conference will be "Intercellular Communications and the Regulation of Leucocyte Function". It is anticipated that 500 scientists from all over the world will participate. The Conference will consist of symposia, workshops and associated poster sessions, and informal discussion groups. The First Leucocyte Culture Conference was held in 1965 in Washington, D.C. In the ensuing years the number of scientists attending has increased and the Conferences have become a major vehicle for bringing together biochemists, cell biologists, immunologists and molecular biologists studying leucocytes, their functions, their interactions and regulatory mechanisms. The Conferences are the spontaneous creation of scientists; they are designed and conducted to meet the needs of scientists for international scientific communication. It is safe to say that they constitute one of the most important means of multidisciplinary communication in this area of research.